disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Paris Berelc
Paris Berelc (born December 29, 1998Berelc, Paris @parisberelc (December 27, 2015). "Thank you for the early birthday wishes! But my birthday is the 29th not the 28th xo ��" (Tweet). Retrieved June 4, 2017 – via Twitter."See Stylish Celeb Polaroids from Paris Berelc's Sweet 16 Party". Twist magazine. December 30, 2014. Retrieved December 29, 2015.) is an American actress and model. She is known for her roles as Skylar Storm in the Disney XD series Mighty Med and Lab Rats: Elite Force, and Alexa Mendoza in the Netflix sitcom Alexa & Katie. Career Berelc is of half Filipino descent.Nguyen, Hanh; Nguyen, Hanh (March 26, 2018). "'Alexa & Katie' Boss Discusses How That Kooky Ending Was Believable and Season 2 Possibilities". She was discovered by Ford Models at the age of nine, and was featured in ads from Kohl's, Boston Store, Sears, and K-mart. She appeared on the cover of American Girl magazine for their November/December Issue in 2009. In 2010, at the age of twelve, Berelc took her first acting classes at the Acting Studio Chicago. Two years after, Berelc's parents decided to take her to Los Angeles to try acting professionally. She began her professional acting career in 2013, at the age of fourteen.Veronica (April 14, 2014). "Paris Berelc Chats Mighty Med and Super Powers!". Sweety High Blog. Beginning in 2013, Berelc starred as Skylar Storm on the Disney XD action sitcom Mighty Med.Ng, Philiana (September 9, 2013). "Disney XD Sets Debut for 'Mighty Med' Comedy Series (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved September 12, 2015."Mighty Med". Disney XD Medianet. 2013. Archived from the original on April 12, 2013."Paris Berelc Lands Lead Role". Disney XD Medianet. Archived from the original on August 13, 2013. In 2015, Berelc portrayed Molly in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Invisible Sister, which premiered in October.Bibel, Sara (January 9, 2015). "Disney Channel Greenlights Original Movies 'Invisible Sister' Starring Rowan Blanchard & Paris Berelc & 'Further Adventures in Babysitting' Starring Sabrina Carpenter & Sofia Carson". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved January 10, 2015. The same year, Mighty Med ended its run, but Berelc continued to play Skylar Storm on its spinoff series Lab Rats: Elite Force which premiered on March 2, 2016.Wagmeister, Elizabeth (September 3, 2015). "Disney XD Greenlights 'Lab Rats' and 'Mighty Med' Spinoff Series". Variety. Retrieved September 4, 2015.Andreeva, Nellie (September 3, 2015). "Lab Rats & Mighty Med Spin-off Series to Succeed the Two Comedies on Disney XD". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved September 3, 2015. In April 2017, Berelc was cast in the co-lead role of Alexa in Alexa & Katie, a multi-camera Netflix sitcom which premiered March 23, 2018.Andreeva, Nellie (April 7, 2016). "Netflix Orders High-School Multi-Camera Comedy Series 'Alexa & Katie'". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved April 7, 2017. Personal Life Berelc was born and raised in the suburbs of Milwaukee, Wisconsin and is of French-Canadian, European, and Filipino background. She started dance at the age of four and then, competed in gymnastics through the ages of six through fourteen. Berelc was a Level 10 gymnast. Paris currently resides in California with her parents and three younger sisters Bless, Joelie and Skye. Filmography Trivia *Paris has three younger sisters: Bless, Jolie, and Skye. *Paris is an honor student with a 4.0 GPA. *Paris started in gymnastics at the age of five, and she has won several competitions and championships. *Prior to landing the role of Skylar Storm in Mighty Med, she network tested for the the role of Maya on Girl Meets World. *Paris is one of two Filipino actresses on Disney Channel/XD, as well as in the Lab Rats Franchise. The other being Ashley Argota, who portrays Taylor (also known as S-1), in Lab Rats. *Paris starred alongside Rowan Blanchard in the DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie), Invisible Sister. References Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actress Category:Actresses Category:American child actress Category:American child actresses Category:American models of Filipino descent Category:Born in the 1990's Category:December Birthdays Category:Females Category:Living people Category:Mighty Med